Nanyang Technological University
Nanyang Technological University (Abbreviation: NTU) is one of the two largest public universities in Singapore with the biggest campus in Singapore. Ranked 41st globally (8th in Asia) by QS World University Rankings in 2013, NTU has made a jump of 36 places in the last four years to become the fastest rising university in the QS global top 50. NTU is ranked 2nd in the world among young elite universities, according to QS Top 50 Under 50. NTU is ranked 76th worldwide (11th in Asia) in 2013 by Times Higher Education World University Rankings. As of November 2013, Microsoft Academic Search website ranks NTU's overall engineering, according to the number publications and H-Index criteria, as the world's 10th since the last 5 years. QS World University Rankings rated NTU's Engineering and Technology as 14th in the world (3rd in Asia) in 2013 while Times Higher Education World University Rankings place NTU in the 33rd position (7th in Asia) according to its 2013–2014 Engineering and Technology subject ranking. Furthermore, QS World University Rankings 2013 rated NTU's Social Sciences as 36th worldwide (6th in Asia) and NTU's Natural Sciences has moved up by 43 positions to 55th position (11th in Asia); Arts & Humanities is ranked 117th (12th in Asia) and Life Sciences & Medicine is ranked joint 232th (21st position in Asia). According to the 2013 Thomson Reuters report on research citations, NTU has catapulted to 2nd in Asia for research citation impact, second only to University of Tokyo. Times Higher Education ranked NTU 1st in the world for industry income and innovation in 2013. NTU's share of competitive research funding has increased sevenfold since 2005, with significant funds devoted to the setting up of two Research Centres of Excellence – the Earth Observatory of Singapore and the Singapore Centre on Environmental Life Sciences Engineering. Colleges, Schools and institutes Formerly known as Nanyang Technological Institute (NTI) which was set up in 1981 on the grounds of former Nanyang University, NTI was merged with the National Institute of Education to form NTU in July, 1991. NTU has 33,500 undergraduate and postgraduate students in the colleges of Engineering, Business, Science, and Humanities, Arts, & Social Sciences, and many world-class scientists among its faculty. In 2013, NTU accepted its first batch of medical undergraduates at its new joint medical school with Imperial College London, the Lee Kong Chian School of Medicine, which received philanthropic support of S$400 million within months of its establishment in Singapore. NTU set up its third campus in Novena, Singapore's medical district, and its first campus in China, the NTU Tianjin College, in 2013. NTU is also the first Kauffman Campus outside the United States, spearheading entrepreneurship in Asia. A founding member of the Global Alliance of Technological Universities, NTU aims to groom active citizens of the world who can lead and manage new, complex, global challenges, such as in the energy, environment and healthcare sectors. The university has launched its five-year strategic blueprint, NTU 2015, to scale Five Peaks of Excellence – Sustainable Earth, Future Healthcare, New Media, New Silk Road and Innovation Asia – and set new global benchmarks in research, education and innovation. NTU is already a world leader in sustainability research and education, having clinched more than S$830 million in research funding in this area to date. Two major initiatives complement the NTU 2015 strategic blueprint. They are an ambitious Campus Master Plan, which will integrate teaching, research, residential and recreational functions campus-wide to foster greater interactivity among members of the NTU community, and a makeover of undergraduate education with holistic changes to the curriculum and campus environment. College of Engineering College of Engineering website * School of Chemical and Biomedical Engineering (SCBE) * School of Civil and Environmental Engineering (CEE) * School of Computer Engineering (SCE) * School of Electrical and Electronic Engineering (EEE) * School of Materials Science and Engineering (MSE) * School of Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering (MAE) College of Science * School of Biological Sciences (SBS) * School of Physical and Mathematical Sciences (SPMS) Lee Kong Chian School of Medicine * Lee Kong Chian School of Medicine (LKCMedicine) Nanyang Business School * Nanyang Business School (NBS) The Nanyang MBA for Graduates * Nanyang MBA College of Humanities, Arts, and Social Sciences * School of Art, Design and Media (ADM) * Wee Kim Wee School of Communication and Information (WKWSCI) * School of Humanities and Social Sciences (HSS) Autonomous entities * Earth Observatory of Singapore * National Institute of Education (NIE) * S. Rajaratnam School of International Studies (RSIS) * Singapore Centre on Environmental Life Sciences Engineering Institutes and centres * Confucius Institute * Cornell-Nanyang Institute of Hospitality Management * Energy Research Institute @ NTU * Institute of Advanced Studies * Institute for Media Innovation * Lien Chinese Enterprise Research Centre * Nanyang Environment and Water Research Institute * Nanyang Technopreneurship Center * Institute on Asian Consumer Insight Entry Requirements Undergraduate / Bachelor Degree NTU entry requirements for undergraduate students is a good Level 12 or equivalent education. Having a good English language certificate such as IELTS or TOEFL is also necessary because all subject in NTU are taught in English. NTU will then evaluate all candidates based on submitted data to determined approval of admission. Graduate / Master Degree For graduate or master degree, NTU requirements are more complicated. Every student has to submit TOEFL or IELTS for language ability when applying. There are also several programs that require GRE or GMAT to demonstrate academic ability. Benchmark for GRE score is 320 (verbal and quantitative) and 3.5 (analytical) or GMAT score of 650 and above. While for IELTS or TOEFL Internet Based Test (IBT), the minimum requirement is 6.0 or 90 respectively. Campuses NTU has 4 campuses in Singapore. The main campus is the Yunnan Gardens Campus is Jurong in the West of Singapore. Almost all teaching and most of the research is conducted at this campus. As research demands grew, NTU established a second research campus at One North near Buona Vista in the Southwest of the island. It also houses the NTU Alumni Club, EU Centre and Confucius Institute.This campus is mostly for research and not for teaching. The Lee Kong Chian School of Medicine is headquartered at 11 Manadalay Road, near the Tan Tock Seng Hospital in Central Singapore. The School of Art, Design and Media has a Centre for Contemporary Art at Gillman Barracks at Lock Road. Research institutes and centres NTU has many multi-national programmes and initiatives with institutions worldwide. Some examples of key partners include MIT, Stanford University, Cornell University, Caltech, University of Washington, Carnegie Mellon University; world-class universities in Asia such as Beijing University, Shanghai Jiaotong University, Waseda, IIT of India; European universities like Cambridge University, Imperial College London, Eidgenössische Technische Hochschule Zürich, Karolinska Institutet and Technische Universität München; and Israeli Universities like Hebrew University of Jerusalem and Technion – Israel Institute of Technology Interdisciplinary research clusters * Biomedical and Pharmaceutical Engineering Cluster (BPE Cluster) ** Biomedical Engineering Research Centre (BMERC) ** Centre for Biotechnology (CBT) ** Centre for Chiral and Pharmaceutical Engineering (CCPE) ** Computer-integrated Medical Intervention Laboratory (CIMIL) ** Physiological Mechanics Laboratory (PML) * Nanoscience and Nanotechnology Cluster (NanoCluster) ** Advanced Materials Research Centre (AMRC) ** Facility for Analysis, Characterisation, Testing and Simulation (FACTS) ** Microelectronics Centre (MEC) ** MicroMachines Centre (MMC) ** Photonics Research Centre (PhRC) ** Precision Engineering and Nanotechnology (PEN) Centre * Intelligent Devices and Systems Cluster ** Centre for Computational Intelligence (C2i) ** Centre for High Performance Embedded Systems (CHiPES) ** Centre for Human Factors and Ergonomics (CHFE) ** Centre for Integrated Circuits and Systems (CICS) ** Centre for Intelligent Machines (CIM) ** Centre for Mechanics of Micro-Systems (CMMS) ** Robotics Research Centre (RRC) * Advanced Computing and Media Cluster ** Centre for Advanced Media Technology (CAMTech) ** Interaction and Entertainment Research Centre (IERC) ** BioInformatics Research Centre (BIRC) * InfoComm Cluster ** Network Technology Research Centre (NTRC) ** Positioning and Wireless Technology Centre (PWTC) ** Centre for Multimedia and Network Technology (CeMNet) ** Centre for Signal Processing (CSP) ** Centre for Information Security (CIS) Other institutes and centres * Centre for Research on Small Enterprise Development (CRSED) * Chinese Heritage Centre (CHC) * Information Communication Institute of Singapore (ICIS) * Institute of Defence and Strategic Studies (IDSS) * Institute of Environmental Science and Engineering (IESE) * Centre for Liberal Arts and Social Sciences (CLASS) * Institute for Media Innovation Joint centres with external organisations * Energetic Materials Research Centre (EMRC) * Intelligent Systems Centre (IntelliSys) * NTU-CIDB Centre for Advanced Construction Studies (CACS) * NTU-MINDEF Protective Technology Research Centre (PTRC) * NTU-MPA Maritime Research Centre * NTU-NEA Environmental Engineering Research Centre (EERC) * NTU-PWD Geotechnical Research Centre (GRC) * NTU-SGI Centre for Graphics and Imaging Technology (CGIT) * Satellite Engineering Centre (SEC) * Temasek Laboratories@NTU * Thales@NTU Campus Master Plan The Campus Master Plan is guided by sustainability principles and involves transforming the campus grounds into a "univer-city" with a bustling campus centre, new halls and trendy spaces that sustain new approaches to learning, research and relaxation. NTU initiated its makeover of the undergraduate experience in 2011 to give NTU students the edge in tomorrow's global economy – as creative leaders with a strong social conscience, a love for learning, strong leadership and teamwork skills, and familiarity with real-world issues such as new sustainability challenges. The education revamp covers five broad areas – the academic experience, student life, career development, teaching excellence and infrastructural changes. Students focus on group-based learning and self-reflection, as well as the flexibility to tailor their curriculum to meet their unique interests and strengths. New interdisciplinary options in Liberal Studies and a compulsory core module in Environmental Sustainability will be introduced. Students can also look forward to new opportunities for overseas exchange and an enhanced IT-enabled campus environment as part of NTU's "Cool Campus" drive. New academic programmes include the dual-degree Renaissance Engineering Programme that melds engineering with business to groom future CEOs and CTOs; new double degree programmes; a new undergraduate degree programme in Earth and Environmental Sciences; and the much-anticipated undergraduate medical degree programme with Imperial College London at the Lee Kong Chian School of Medicine in 2013. The School of Art, Design and Media received a Green Mark Platinum rating, the highest possible award from Singapore's nationally accepted benchmark for designing, constructing, and operating high-performance buildings. In order to preserve open space on the campus, the buildings designed with sloping green roofs and almost disappears into the surrounding landscaping. Two curved arms with grass roofs interlock with a third smaller arc, creating a sunken entry courtyard. "Instead of imposing a building onto the landscape we let the landscape play a critical role in molding the building," stated the architects.The World's Greenest Buildings: Promise Versus Performance in Sustainable Design, By Jerry Yudelson, Ulf Meyer Performance Currently, NTU is ranked 41st globally (8th in Asia) by the 2013 QS World University Rankings, placing it in the top 1% of universities globally. Among universities in the list, NTU is ranked 8th in Asia; on the QS University Rankings Asia 2013 which used a different set of performance criteria, NTU is ranked 10th. Notably, the university was ranked 2nd in the world among universities below the age of 50 in the QS Top 50 Under 50 ranking. In 2011, NTU became the first university in Asia to receive the maximum five stars under the QS Stars evaluation system. Other international universities with a five-star rating include the University of Cambridge, Stanford University and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Also in 2013, NTU rose to 76th position worldwide (11th in Asia) in the Times Higher Education World University Rankings with strong scores in all the categories measured, particularly for research, citations and industry income and innovation. In 2013, NTU was ranked 11th in the Times Higher Education Asian University Rankings. NTU was placed 8th among the global top 100 universities under the age of 50 in 2013. NTU's College of Engineering is the largest in the world, with research output among the top five globally. In 2013, NTU's Engineering and Technology is ranked by QS World University Rankings as 14th in the world (3rd in Asia) while the 2013-2014 Times Higher Education World University Rankings' Engineering and Technology table ranked NTU 33rd in the world (7th in Asia). It is the 5th most cited in the world while its research output is ranked among the top three universities globally in Engineering by Essential Science Indicators of Thomson Reuters. According to the 2013 QS World University Rankings by Subject, in the subject of Civil and Environmental Engineering, NTU is ranked 8th in the world (3rd in Asia). ; in the subject of Mechanical & Aeronautical Engineering, NTU is ranked 11th globally (3rd in Asia); in the subjects of Electrical & Electronic Engineering and Materials Science, NTU is ranked 14th worldwide (3rd in Asia) ; in the subject of Computer Science and Information Systems, NTU is ranked 22nd in the world (6th in Asia) ; in the subject of Chemical Engineering, NTU is ranked 34th (9th in Asia). QS World University Rankings by Faculty 2013 in Social Sciences and Management - covering Wee Kim Wee School of Communication and Information, National Institute of Education, Nanyang Business School and School of Humanities and Social Scences - ranked NTU joint 36th in the world with University of Tokyo. QS World University Rankings 2013 in the subject of Communication and Media Studies ranked NTU (Wee Kim Wee School of Communication and Information) 11th in the world (2nd in Asia) ; in the subject of Education, NTU (National Institute of Education) is ranked 13th globally (2nd in Asia). NTU's Nanyang Business School's MBA is ranked 32nd in the world (and 6th in Asia) by the Financial Times Global MBA Rankings 2013 and 64th globally (4th in Asia) by The Economist Intelligence Unit Full-time MBA Rankings 2013. For the 10th straight year, Nanyang Business School has been ranked the best in Singapore by The Economist. Also, Nanyang Business School is placed 13th worldwide in the Financial Times’ (FT) rankings of the world’s top 100 Executive MBA (EMBA) programmes. Nanyang Business School's accounting research is rated 5th in the world and remained No. 1 in Asia by the Brigham Young University (BYU) Accounting Research Rankings released in April 2013. Professor Tan Hun Tong retained his standing as the world's top accounting researcher for the third year running while Professor Clive Lennox is ranked 7th in the world and 2nd in Asia. Professor Vijay Sethi is voted the world's best business professor as the sole recipient of the prestigious Business Professor of the Year award from The Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU) in March 2013. QS World University Rankings in the subject of Accounting and Finance ranked NTU 29th in the world and 5th in Asia. The S. Rajaratnam School of International Studies is ranked second among university-affiliated think-tanks in Asia and 22nd globally. Internet learning on campus The University is connected to the high speed Internet. All the facilities and resources available over the Internet are accessible by anyone on the campus network. The campus network, which links together all computing systems on the campus, is managed by the University's Centre for IT Services (CITS). To supplement the fixed-line campus network, NTU implemented a campus-wide wireless network in 2000. This high-speed wireless network, capable of a transfer rate of up to 11 megabits per second, enables NTU staff and students equipped with mobile devices such as notebooks, PCs and PDAs to access all networked services from practically anywhere on the campus without the need of a hardwired network connection. However services like torrents are still blocked. NTU provides e-learning services via edveNTUre, which is based on BlackBoard technology, provides the framework and eco-system for learning and teaching. Besides providing a repository of lecture recordings, lecture notes, it also facilitates learning activities for collaboration, discussion, assessment and project work. During term time, the usage typically by faculty and students exceeds nine-million page views weekly (Jan 2010). Degrees awarded by NTUColour of Hoods. Convocation.ntu.edu.sg (2013-05-22). Retrieved on 2013-11-12. Bachelor degrees: * Bachelor of Accountancy * Bachelor of Business * Bachelor of Fine Arts * Bachelor of Science * Bachelor of Engineering * Bachelor of Arts (Honours) * Bachelor of Communication Studies Higher degrees: * Master of Business * Master of Business Administration * Master of Science * Master of Arts * Master of Education * Master in Educational Administration * Master of Engineering * Master of Public Administration * Master of Applied Science * Master of Communication Studies * Master of Mass Communication * Master of Management in Hospitality * Doctor of Philosophy * Doctor in Education Maritime Degrees:Maritime Degrees at NTU * BSc in Maritime Studies * BSc in Maritime Studies with Business Major * MSc in Maritime Studies University publications The Tribune is the official student-run publication of the NTU Students' Union. It is a monthly newspaper which covers diverse topics such as campus news and events, sports, business, lifestyle, opinions etc. The Nanyang Chronicle is another monthly newspaper run by the students and staff of Wee Kim Wee School of Communication and Information. Additionally, HEY! magazine was launched in 2011 by the NTU Corporate Communications Office. It covers NTU student success stories. ArtJam is another major publication run by the NTU Cultural Activities Club(CAC). It covers a large range of events held by NTUCAC and events all round Singapore. ArtJam is distributed on campus as well as many local iconic areas. University traditions Chuan Deng Every year at Freshmen Welcome Day, incoming students put on academic gowns (without mortarboard and degree hood) and light up a torch to the Mandarin "Chuan Deng", also known as passing the light. Putting on the academic gown symbolises their transition into university students. The lighting up of torches symbolises the principal reason for the establishment of the university (Nanyang University, 1956–1980): passing of knowledge from one generation to the next. This tradition was begun during the Nanyang University days and has carried over to the present. Controversy In 2013, NTU ignited a debate over academic freedom in Singapore when it denied tenure to Associate Professor Cherian George, an outspoken academic at the Wee Kim Wee School of Communications who had publicly criticized Singapore's system of media control and its ruling People’s Action Party. Although George had been recommended for tenure by the Wee Kim Wee School, his application was turned down by a university-level committee which included representatives from the government of Singapore. One of the reviewers for the tenure case, Cardiff University's professor Karin Wahl-Jorgensen, expressed outrage at NTU's decision, and George's thesis advisor, Stanford University's Theodore Glasser, raised doubts about "NTU's reputation as a university of international standing" and "NTU's commitment to academic freedom". Despite a petition against the tenure decision by students at the Wee Kim Wee School, George's appeal against the tenure decision was subsequently rejected by the university. NTU Shuttle Bus Three Shuttle Bus Routes serve the campus. Campus Loop - Blue (CL-B) & Campus Loop - Red (CL-R) circle the campus with Campus Rider (CR) venturing off-campus to and from Pioneer MRT station. On weekends and holidays, Campus Rider becomes Campus Weekend Rider with an extended route. View real-time movement of the shuttle buses on your computer using the Internal Shuttle Bus Service Map. Get the Estimated Time of Arrival (ETA) of the next bus using your mobile device (wi-fi or 3G data required). Public bus company SBS Transit has services 179, 199 & 179A starting from and returning to Boon Lay Bus Interchange which also ply campus roads. There are some other shuttle bus services which is only available during the morning peak. These include: *Ang Mo Kio *Choa Chu Kang *Marine Parade *Pasir Ris *Punggol *Sengkang *Tampines See also * National University of Singapore * Singapore Institute of Technology * Singapore Management University * Singapore University of Technology and Design * SIM University * List of universities and colleges in Singapore References External links * *Graduate Students Club *NTU Cultural Activities Club website * THE Rankings – Nanyang Technological University(2008) *NTU 50th anniversary celebrations site *Nanyang Business School (NBS) *National Institute of Education (NIE) *S. Rajaratnam School of International Studies (RSIS) *Article about Nanyang Technological University *Nanyang Technological University student reviews *Scholarship Information of Nanyang Technological University *Various degrees awarded by NTU and corresponding academic gowns *Institute for Media Innovation Category:Nanyang Technological University Category:Nanyang Technological University alumni Category:Universities in Singapore